


Unspoken

by Whiteasy



Series: Stolen Moments of Home [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre - 104th cadets training, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy
Summary: Bertholdt knew one thing for sure; that it had happened.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: Stolen Moments of Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789216
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Unspoken

If anyone asked him to explain what had just happened then, Bertholdt wouldn’t know what to answer. He truly didn’t. It was like his brain suddenly went blank and the world around him was silent. 

Bertholdt didn’t know how long that moment even lasted before it ended abruptly. 

The world started moving again then, even though his brain was still sluggish. He could faintly hear their labored breathing, as if their bodies and brains were in sync, trying desperately to catch up, to make sense of what had just happened. 

They couldn’t. At least, Bertholdt knew he didn’t. And with the way Reiner turned his face away from him a second later, a shaky breath escaping his lips, Bertholdt realized that his...friend, his best friend and partner didn’t grasp what just spurred him into pressing their lips together. 

Bertholdt fought the urge to bring his fingertips to his lips, which still tingled from the unexpected touch. 

It took him an even greater effort to not just ask Reiner what exactly _that was._

Bertholdt knew that even if he had eventually caved, he had missed his chance to have an answer, _any answer_ , when Reiner stood up from where he was seated next to him in the damp grass, briskly walking back to the field and picking up his ax again, the action heralding that, well, break time was over. 

Bertholdt soon joined him on the field, both of them carefully avoiding each other's gaze. 


End file.
